Applications of drones regardless of their sizes and structures have been widely promoted to an unprecedented record ever since the drone was introduced to the market, such as entertainment, surveillance, transportation . . . etc. As its compact size, little electricity consumption, and maneuverability in all terrains, drones or UAVs (unmanned aerial vehicle) are popular in all fields. Among these various applications, the most widely used is the ability to carry load from places to places. Currently, most drones used in cargo transportation adopts an electrical reel powered by a motor to extend or retract cables mounted around the electrical reel. One very common situation is when the drone is transporting a cargo from place A to place B, which is that the motor has a malfunction to either extend or retract the cable. When the motor is not working properly and the cargo is not able to be delivered to the designated recipient, problems arise. Besides, often in time, when the drone is carrying its mission unloading the cargo by extending down the cable, unidentified personnel may grab the cable and steal the entire drone as the cable is securely connected to the drone.
In order to obviate or mitigate the problem, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an electrical reel module for a drone to protect the safety of the drone and still can carry out its designated task in a more energy and time efficient manner.